


The Monster Breeding Guide to Hybrids (18+)

by Shadowangel615



Category: Original Work
Genre: I have too much time on my hands, Slow Updates, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: This is the encyclopedia and a small spin off thing to my Monster Breeding Book, if you wanna check it out then I'll leave a link in the chapter summary. If you're interested in the world I created, this book is meant to bring to light some of the unmentioned monsters and mentioned monsters and what their daily life is like. Take note that some pages will be released early and need a few edits (mainly adding planned Monster Species) before they're finished, also note this'll be something I work on in my spare time and not become a focus.
Kudos: 5





	1. Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested in the Monster Breeding story itself, here's the link to that story: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248525/chapters/43178999
> 
> If you're having troble getting into it, then just jump onto my profile and look for it, shouldn't be too hard to spot.

Wolves are a feral, extremely vicious pack hunters who exist worldwide, yet, despite their dangerous nature, they still find themselves as loyal to their owner when tamed. Their bodies usually have a larger torso and thinner limbs that are deceivingly strong, as are their strong tails. Their thick hide offers an incredible defense as well and is able to resist bullets from your average hunting rifle. An impressive thing to note is wolf hierarchies, which are unusually complex for a creature so wild and vicious.

**WOLF HIERARCHY**

**Alpha Wolves**

Wolves follow an Alpha Wolf, much like normal, which is a wolf three times as big and three times as vicious as your average wolf. These wolves make the decisions and guide the pack with frightening intelligence. Only one of these, however, exist per pack. These wolves are given first mating rights as well and are capable of standing on two legs. One last thing to note before we move on to the next in the chain of command is their massive phallus. These are excessively large, yet still able to fit inside creatures at least as big as an adult human. The amount of seed they produce is known to be in gratuitous amounts, leading them to be second in the most excessive orgasms, right behind the mighty dragons themselves. Their seed also leads to great fortune, as it can be refined into a cream that, when applied to the skin, loosens tensed muscles and makes it seem as though you were still a teenager. Tamed Alpha Wolves are fiercely loyal to their human owners, more so when they've become intimate with them, even if it seems like all they enjoy is being dominant. If one were to merely insult their master, they would act in a heavily offended manner unless called off.

**Deputies**

The Deputy of a wolf pack is second in command to the Alpha, and gain special treatment from the rest of the pack as well. Deputies are decided one of two ways which are if a male or female is mated to the Alpha or if they are the strongest among the pack. Deputies will often travel in packs of three when scouting their territory and, in rare cases, are able to even strategize for a fight or against large prey. Sex with a deputy usually ends up with the partner on top, likely due to them being the primary mates with their Alpha. Deputies, while not so different from their Lupine kind like their leaders, are still heavily recognizable by the scars of previous battles. Bonding with deputies is no easy task either as they are likely still going to be more active towards their mates. A tame Lupine will jump to their owner's defense when it senses danger or if it is called. A Deputy's seed also depends on the type of species they were born as.

**Warriors & Hunters**

Warriors and Hunters make up most of the pack and are the most common among Wolves. While they are mostly uninteresting, there is one thing worthy of note, and that is that they are always on guard under every circumstance possible, whether they are under the care of a human or in the wilds.

**Omega**

An Omega is rather interesting. Omegas are much like outcasts and the lowest of the hierarchy. While the Alpha gains first mating rights, first meal, etc. the Omegas are left with the scraps of whatever is left. Because of this, Omegas turned towards a more omnivorous diet, which consists of berries and smaller prey (which they have to eat in secret) mostly. Omegas are a generally peaceful class and easily recognizable by their starved forms. During the mating season, Omegas will be sent out to hunt while the rest of the pack enjoys the pleasure of the flesh. If an Omega comes across a human in this time they will stalk the said human and pounce from the shadows and force the human to have sex with them because of their powerful hormones. Afterwards, the omega will follow their victim home as they had chosen their mate for the season. If, however, a human were to welcome the Omega into their home outside of the mating season then they would gladly take it and become much like loyal household pets or mates if the person so desires.

**SUBSPECIES**

There are only a few known types of wolf subspecies, and each has its own unique traits (aside from an Alpha's seed) that define it.

**Gray Wolf**

Easily recognizable by their gray or black fur, Gray Wolves are common and extremely vicious. They are considered the fighters due to their more barbaric forms of hunting, i.e. tearing into carcasses even while their prey is still alive. They are also, however, incredibly honorable at the same time. For example, saving a gray wolf would mean it would owe you a debt, thus leading to them offering up their body to their savior. If attacked after being saved (or if it knows it's opponent wants to kill it) the Gray Wolf will becom hostile and attack back. Gray Wolf Males are notable by their thick and long phallus as well as their much more rough looks while a female bears a more slender figure and giant breasts. Gray Wolf seed is used as a salt while the female's breastmilk is a coffee sweetener.

**Dire Wolf**

Rare and powerful, Dire Wolves are known to inhabit Alaska, Greenland, and Russia. This rare breed is a defect and has no set race, as such their seed all depends on who they were born to. Because they are essentially outcasts, they are typically violent, especially to other wolves. If a Dire wolf comes across a lone dire wolf, they will take pity and adopt it into their pact. Though if they were to come across any other kind of wolf, they will ignore it and pass it by. Despite being known for their ferocity against others, their compassion is welcome to others who provide for the pack, such as a human who would offer up their food for the pack. Taming one would be difficult, but once tame a Dire Wolf becomes a life long companion. A Dire Wolf's seed is used to make a powerful medicine that cures most minor illnesses while their squirt is used to make a sedative when refined.

**Luperdine**

Known to all as the king of all monsters, Luperdines are recognizable by their large forearms, powerful tails, and black and red fur. The average Luperdine is twice as large as any wolf and twice as vicious as a Gray Wolf. While they aren't technically wolves, they still bear wolf-like features and often are born with Lycanthropy, a disease that creates a human-esque form in the Lupine race. Luperdines are feared across every country and often avoided due to how easy they make killing look, but despite that they aren't impossible to tame. Luperdines cannot be bribed with gifts, a Luperdine chooses its mate through a specific set of preferences which include a thin frame, shy or afraid, and a lovely moan. Luperdine Alphas, while not larger than the average alpha wolf, still offer a terrifying visage. Luperdine males are easily recognizable by their large phallus and giant testicles while females are recognized by their melon sized bust and constantly moist vagina. Luperdines females, unlike most monsters, are the only known hybrid to be able to become pregnant with a human's seed. This is because of their Lycanthropy, which allows hybrids to become more virile.

**Ice Wolf**

Native only to the coldest points in the world, Ice Wolves are the recognizable by their average frames and fur mixed with an icy blue and white. Ice Wolves appear to be more docile than most wolves, only attacking if they were attacked first. The name, Ice Wolf, actually derived from an old myth from Inuit culture about them being able to breath air so cold it can freeze you in seconds, yet this is all false. Ice Wolves are the second most physically weak of the Lupine species, yet make up for it with their high intelligence. As a matter of fact, much of what they do is based on intelligence, whether it's hunting, fighting, even mating for that matter! For this reason, Ice Wolves make popular companions among scientists and archaeologists. Taming Ice Wolves is no easy task. Because of their ability to blend in almost perfectly with their surrounding environment they are incredibly difficult to locate. Once you find one, the next step is to show you're no harm to the Ice Wolf. Ice Wolves are more reserved than most hybrids, so being forward will lead to a warning growl or it running off, but offering friendship towards one will increase your chances exponentially. Ice Wolf males are recognized by the unusual cyan penis while females are recognized by their slim hips and average breasts. Their seed is also used as a soft drink while breastmilk is used for some illegal medicines and a flu medicine.

**Red Wolf**

The last of the known Wolf Races, Red Wolves are recognized by their thin frames and red fur. Red Wolves, unlike most of their kind, only travel in packs of three or alone. Incredibly rare, they are the most physically weak of their race and incredibly shy when it comes to humans. They are experts at stealth and hunt small prey, yet because of their self reliance they often find themselves starving. Actually, as dark as it is, capturing one in this way is the easiest and most recommended means of capturing these Hybrids. A tame Red Wolf will often play harmless pranks on their owner to show how much it cares, and surprisingly, the pranks always make both parties laugh. It is a curious things that still have Hybridologists bewildered to this day. Males are easily recognizable by their thin teenage size and small penises (which range from 4-5.5 inches on average) while females are noticed by their a-cup breasts and slim teenage bodies. Their seed is used for a powerful odor masking agent while their squirt is used for a sunscreen.

**LYCANTHROPY**

Lycanthropy is a very common disease among Luperdines but less so among other wolves. While it isn't fatal, it does drain the strength of the host quite a bit (yet not enough in Luperdines) and allows them to take on more human forms. This happens when the wolf pictures being human, which then causes a change in their body to undergo. The breast and phallus will usually remain unaffected, but their height and frame will drop to a more human level and create a face so devilishly handsome for the creature. Though they do retain some of their features from their wolf form. These traits include: Their fur, tails, ears, bent legs, patterns, penis, and claws. At the same time they also seem to grow hair that retains a messy shape because of numerous tangles. Yet even so, there is no case where a wolf afflicted with Lycanthropy could speak the human language.


	2. Harpies

Harpies are an all female race of hybrids known most for their strange aging cycle. Harpies are easily recognizable by their loli bodies and colorful wings, even fewer, however, are able to recognize the matured Harpies. This Hybrid loves harmless pranks and taunting human, but they become jealous if their pranks go unnoticed or if you were to ignore them in general.

**AGING CYCLE**

Like I mentioned before, Harpies have a strange aging cycle. This is because a Harpy "chooses" when it wants to begin maturing. Harpies will go through their entire lifetime in their loli forms, but there is a handful of them that choose to mature after around 50-60 years. When this occurs there is no way for them to return to their loli form.

**ANATOMY**

**Claws and Legs**

An interesting thing about Harpies is their razor sharp claws. These claws are strong and grow back only three times in their entire lifespan. They can, however, fill in cracks in their claws in the span of a one week any amount of times. Despite limited regenerative abilities, the claws have also been noted to be able to tear into solid cement and even bronze to an extent! Then there's the stocking-like armor across their legs. While it looks to be made from metal, it's actually their own skin hardened to protect their legs while they sweep up prey. Breaking through a young Harpy would require the force of a sledgehammer, but when a Harpy Matures the armor becomes more resilient, thus making them harder to break. Not that I've tried breaking a Harpy's legs, a live one at least.

**Pregnancy**

Being an all female race means Harpies are incapable of propagating with one of their own kind, thus leading to them mating with males of other species- namely humans. In my travels I discovered that Harpies are capable of bearing the child of a human, though she will only give birth to a daughter. While it is true, many others would have you believe that Luperdine's were the only species capable of pregnancy via other creatures. While it is mostly true, Harpies are another race able to crossbreed. After observing two pregnant Harpies of both age groups, I've discovered that the amount of time it takes before they give birth varied greatly, and that their behaviors changed as well. Mina, my young Harpy, spent up to six months in labor before she was able to give birth. Mina spent the first month as normal, pranks and all, but during the second month, her belly began to swell somewhat and her personality started to become less focused on me. The third month she became entirely focused on her egg and began gathering what she could to make a sort of nest. The fourth month she began adjusting what she could until she was sure everything was right. The last two months she isolated herself until finally she laid an egg. My mature Harpy, Eleanor, on the other hand, spent a mere month in a much better state. Once pregnant, Eleanor began to cling around me more, she would sexually tease me and dropped her pranks before adopting a more forward approach. If you live with a pregnant Mature Harpy and are the father of her child, I highly recommend you avoiding her around the fourth week. Their libido goes through the roof and they'll drag you somewhere private to rape their man for hours on end. In my research, I’ve found that this is because it helps make the pregnancy much more successful, as I spent six months observing her and found that 3 out of the six eggs hatched.  
  
Thank you for reading this edition of the Hybrids Encyclopedia, while Harpies and Wolves are very interesting species, next time we delve into one of the rarest, and most magnificent, species I’ve ever come across- the Dragons. I do hope you will all join me next time as well!


	3. Dragons

The mighty dragons, once lords and ladies of the mountains, the untamable furies, rivals of the Luperdine species, according to historic accolades, the dragons once ruled more than just mountains and canyons. But those days have long passed. Today, to see one outside of their rocky caverns is a rare sight, and to tame one is a great achievement. Let us delve into this great species and see what there is to learn!

**BIOLOGY**

**Scales**

Dragon scales are tough, but not invulnerable- and many of them hold special capabilities depending on the species of dragon in question. For instance, the legendary water dragons (whom are now extinct I’m afraid) had been discovered to be able to camouflage themselves much like a chameleon could! Or the great fire dragons, whose scales stored heat inside of their scales and disperse it as a defense mechanism! To break their scales of course depends on the species, as well, the most fragile is the common Cloud Hunter, whose scale takes the force of a mere pistol at point blank to break in one go, while even more powerful creatures have been known to take much greater amounts of pressure.

**Specialized Lungs**

Dragons were known to have breaths of flame, but did you know some dragons could also breath Shards of ice and even lightning itself! Once again this highly depends on the dragon in question. For example, Fire Dragons can inhale Oxygen and ignite it through Their lungs if they wanted to, of course There is a serious drawback when a dragon uses it’s specialized lungs. Dragons with breath abilities who use it extensively usually cause long-term as there isn’t anything protecting them from the inside. Other species of dragons do not have this issue, as their lungs perform other tasks for their species.

**Tail**

A dragon’s tail usually measures about six feet in length and can end with plates, spikes, fins, or simply nothing at all. They are powerful and can shatter stone pillars with ease, but also houses a very deadly weakness. when a dragon loses it’s tail, they can fall unconscious for weeks or even slip into a coma for years! If you hunt them then be warned, simply going for the tail is not going to work, as we already discussed this will kill a human being in less than a second.

**Penis, Testes, Breasts, and Vagina**

The dragons are quite large creature, standing at 8 feet on average, and this largeness also applies to their genitals. A dragon’s penis generally stands at 1 foot in length and 2 inches in width. It has a pink fleshy color and is reminiscent of a human penis, although it has a curve around the middle that gives it extra girth. The penis has also been noted to have small fleshy spines as well, while completely harmless, these do produce jolts of pleasure in the body of the partner and the dragon itself. The massive testes have also been noticed to be about the size of grapefruits on the average dragon. These testes work especially hard to produce the unusual glowing orange loads of thick sperm. Females have large breasts that can be about the size of beach balls to simply what would be average sized breasts. There isn’t much to say about them though, other than that they’re incredibly soft, contrary to their tough scales. Lastly, the Vagina, which appears similar in shape on the outside, but inside holds the same pleasure jolting spines, though albeit smaller than the ones on a male’s penis. Aside from that there is not much else to the vagina.

**Senses**

Dragon senses are incredibly strong and can sense things from incredible distances! Some dragons have even been known to cross several regions in search of their prey! Though that is only in immensely rare occasions. It’s incredible to think that the dragons had ever lost to the Luperdines in the first place!

**Claws**

Dragon claws are incredibly durable- and sharp! Due to this dragons are known to dig their claws into the ground or boulders in order to drive off would-be attackers from their den. Dragon claws will also grow up to a length of 6 inches before they will try to clip them, in which case they will drag them across rough stone surfaces to shorten and sharpen them.

Thank you once again for reading another edition to the Hybrid Encyclopedia, as I mentioned before, it is difficult to believe that the dragons were pushed back by the mighty Luperdines. Perhaps one day we will look into this legendary war among beasts, but not today. Be sure to tune in again when we look into the the Elves, a legendary exotic species capable of cognitive functions!


End file.
